


Seeing to it

by trr_rr



Series: Insecurity [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Belly Rubs, Food, Hand Feeding, Insecurity, Kissing, M/M, Touching, daddy tummy, eating issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:11:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trr_rr/pseuds/trr_rr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will hasn't been eating much lately so Hannibal encourages him to eat his dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing to it

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request fill for mikksmadelsen.tumblr.com who wanted hand feeding and tummy love. 
> 
> I didn't know what rating you wanted it to be so I didn't describe the eating too graphically. I totally would have if you wanted you know in fact if you like that stuff I'd be more than willing to write another chapter.

 

 

“I thought you said we were having dinner.”

“I said I was going to serve you dinner.” Hannibal replied, placing a covered tray down on the table before them.

“In the living room?” Will’s eyes widened. “Are you ok?”

“Perfectly fine, I assure you. I just want you to be comfortable.”

If Will was honest, he wasn’t as comfortable as he usually was having dinner at Hannibal’s. Work had been rough recently and not just the usual. The team had been working round the clock to track a killer who had moved from town to town. He had missed breakfast the first two days, then breakfast and dinner and by the end of the first week he was lucky if he could scoff down a chocolate bar between meetings.

Will had found it strangely easy to go without food, found he wasn’t averse to skipping meals. The hollow feeling in his gut felt oddly right, like a balance for his mind that was full to bursting with so many different fears.

The nature of his work didn’t lend itself to encouraging appetites either. The gruesome sights he witnessed daily could put him off eating for life.

“I have noticed your weight loss over the recent weeks, Will.” Hannibal spoke plainly, sitting himself squarely on the sofa, facing Will.

“Oh,” Will immediately waved the idea off, “It’s nothing, just a stressful week.” He put down his glass of wine and rubbed one of his eyes with the heel of his hand. “Skipped a few lunches but I’m ok, still soft around the edges.”

“And you seem to have lost a little of the colour you had been gaining recently.” Hannibal continued gently, keeping his tone light. “I have made you something to encourage your appetite back to full health.”

Hannibal lifted the lid on the brass tray to reveal about five or six small plates of food. Each piece was of course, beautiful.

“You made these for me?”

“Yes.” Hannibal smiled.

“Will you be eating any?”

“I am forgoing dinner tonight. I will have supper later.”

“Why?” Will sat up to attention.

“I find that the pressure of eating in front of another can kill one’s appetite.” Hannibal explained as he brought a plate off the tray and onto the table.

“Dinner with you is like seeing a show, I guess.” He chuckled at Hannibal’s smug little smile.

“Here.” Hannibal picked up what looked like salmon on a small triangle of toast. It was topped with a garnish and fit between Hannibal’s finger and thumb easily.

“Uh, oh, ok.” Will gave an uncomfortable chuckle as he took the food from the man with his own fingers. The clumsy action caused the toast to break a bit on one corner and the salmon was knocked askew. Will managed to rush it into his mouth before any of the food could fall on the floor or worse, in Hannibal’s lap.

“Woopsh.” Will said with his mouth full. The food was delicious of course, light and crisp but so very refreshing. The portion was just right too, exactly a mouthful. “Mmmh.” Will wondered how many calories were in it.

“You like that one?”

“Yeah.” Will took a sip of wine and gulped.

“How about this one?” Hannibal picked up what looked like a tiny kebab skewer. There was one slice of courgette, one slice of red pepper and at the end was some sort of darker meat, probably lamb. It looked roasted to perfection. “Here.”

Will went to take the skewer from Hannibal but he pulled away, “ah, ah,” before bringing it back towards his lips.

Will shrugged and tentatively bit into the lamb. It almost melted on his tongue. He drew it back into his mouth and swallowed it. Then he nodded, indicating that he wanted the pepper, then the same with the courgette. The oil that covered the food coated Will’s lips, he licked at them, which gained Hannibal’s already rapt attention.

“God.” Will licked his lips. “That is so good.”

“Thank you, Will, how very kind of you to say so. Would you like to try something else from the tray?”

“Hm.” Will looked over what was left. Usually Hannibal would describe every ingredient of the meal and how it was prepared. Will assumed he had refrained tonight because he didn’t want to put Will off in any way. He pointed to one little dish. “What’s that?”

“Mm, that is breaded mozzarella.”

“And that one there?”

“That is a bread dough base with tomato sauce and basil, cheese and mushrooms.”

“Hannibal, you made me pizza and mozzarella sticks?”

“No. It’s breaded mozza-“

“Let me try the little pizza slice.”

Hannibal took up the slice by its crust and brought it forward to Will. He took a bite and sure enough the cheese pulled away all stringy and the tomato sauce was sweet and wonderful, like manna from heaven.

I was pizza, alright.

“Mmm..” Will smiled and brought Hannibal’s hand back towards himself. He kept it there, the food in Hannibal’s hand and Hannibal’s hand in Will’s. “This one is my favourite so far.”

“I had a feeling it would be. Would you like to try the mozzarella, Will?” Hannibal looked over to see Will rubbing his belly and swallowing with effort. “Are you feeling full?”

“Um.” Will couldn’t deny that the little he had eaten, including the two glasses of wine, had started to fill his stomach. “Yeah, kind of.”

He’d found it like a habit almost. It felt satisfying to eat till he was full but it satisfied a much deeper desire to hold off from taking his fill.

“That is fine.” Hannibal cleaned his fingers with a napkin. “You shouldn’t force yourself.”

Will’s innards growled loudly and he swallowed back the uncomfortable feeling of an unsettled stomach.

“Are you sure?” Hannibal turned back to Will, offering a napkin.

“I don’t want anymore. Thank you, though.” He held a hand to his belly. “And sorry. I hope the rest won’t be wasted.”

“Do not apologise. As I said, I want you to be comfortable” Hannibal shifted closer and held out his hand towards Will. “May I?”

“Um.”

Hannibal pressed his hand to Will’s belly, rubbing it in small circles.

“No.” Will pushed Hannibal’s hand away, shaking his head.

“Oh, I am sorry, Will.” Hannibal put his hand back in his own lap. “I did not mean to push you.”

Will blushed.

“It’s not,” He stammered a little, “I mean you aren’t pushing me.”

Hannibal waited quietly for Will to say what he needed.

“I just, I’m not very comfortable with my body.” He looked down at the table. “It’s not you.” His belly gave a growl.

“William.” He smiled softly and spoke with a gentle tone. “I want to touch you. I do not wish to make you uncomfortable but it would please me greatly to help settle your stomach.”

Will sighed and leaned back a little.

“Are you speaking as a doctor or as a lover?”

“Both, I suppose.”

“Mm.”

“Will, I will be gentle.” He leaned closer and placed a small kiss to Will’s forehead. “I will not ask you for anything more.”

Will considered Hannibal’s offer, ridiculous as it was.

“And you won’t be disappointed?”

“Disappointed with what?”

Will gave a reluctant groan before speaking quietly.

“I got out of shape since I was written off.”

“I don’t think you look out of shape.”

“Well I don’t have a particularly fit body.”

“Well, let me be the judge of that.”

Will leaned back into the sofa and sighed again.

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” He gestured for Hannibal to start stroking his belly again.

He was slow this time but not cautious. He placed his hand on Will’s stomach, stroking over his shirt in circles. He moved down, running his palm around the swell of Will’s abdomen.

“How does that feel?” He could feel Will’s muscles tensed under his hand; he could also feel a bit of extra softness but nothing that would detract from the appeal of Will’s young and fevered body.

“It’s ok.” He was being honest, it felt great but he was worried what Hannibal was thinking of him. “How does it feel to you?”

He made a few more circles before he spoke thoughtfully. “Masculine.”

Will snorted.

“I can feel your ribs, the muscles that move just below my hand and the brush of hair below your navel.” Hannibal spoke fondly.

“You can feel all that?” Will spoke with cautious curiosity. “All I feel is fat.”

“That is because you do not know what to feel for.” Hannibal kissed his neck as he continued to stroke. “How is your stomach?”

“It does feel better, actually.”

“Would you like some more pizza?”

“Ha, yeah, just a little.”

Hannibal did not stop rubbing as he picked up another little slice. He brought it to Will’s lips where it was eaten with a slow sort of acceptance.

“Is it good?” Hannibal asked with a purr.

“Mm.” Will licked his lips.

They stayed like that for several minutes. Hannibal stroking Will’s belly lovingly while Will ate a few more pieces from the table. It was less about eating dinner now and more of an act of affection. There wasn’t any rush to fill himself. It was more like allowing Hannibal to care for him, and he felt more relaxed with that idea than he thought he would.

“Ugh.” Will groaned after a while. “No more. That’s it, I’m too full.”

“Very well.”

“Would you, uh, mind if I unbuttoned my shirt a little?”

Hannibal smiled and took it upon himself to unbutton the bottom few buttons on Will’s shirt before resuming his soothing strokes directly on Will’s skin.

“Ooh…” Will closed his eyes again. “You have good hands.”

“Thank you.” Hannibal bent low and placed a kiss on Will’s stomach.

“Why did you do that?” Will opened his eyes.

“I wanted to. I have wanted to for a while. May I do it again?”

Will paused to think it over.

“Kiss me here first.” He pointed to his lips and hummed appreciatively when Hannibal leaned in.

Their kiss was soft and slow. There was no rush in either man and Hannibal was the first to pull away, going down to place little kisses on Will’s belly again.

“Is this weird?” Will asked.

“I do not… think so.” Hannibal answered between kisses. “In fact…It’s making me hungry for something sweet.”

“Ugh, I don’t think I could bear to even look at dessert.”

“Who said anything about dessert?” Hannibal smirked as his hand stroked slowly down into Will’s lap.

**Author's Note:**

> here is the request:
> 
> "I know it's kind of a different kink so you needn't do anything too extreme, but maybe some gentle feeding will? like he's reluctant to eat because he still feels a bit shy about his body and hannibal is like omg no stop talking and open your mouth and spoon feeds/finger feeds him things while lovin on his tummy"


End file.
